


Percico/Nicercy Revival Project

by Stories_of_the_Shadows



Series: PJO One-shots [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom!Nico, Bottom!Percy, Drinking, M/M, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex Toys, Spanking, Top!Nico, Top!Percy, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-01-19 03:24:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12402081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stories_of_the_Shadows/pseuds/Stories_of_the_Shadows
Summary: Alright Percico shippers, Solangelo is taking over and I am not going down without a fight so all aboard this ship! if it goes down we're going down with it! Load the cannons with requests and shoot!





	1. Chapter 1

Hi, guys! Ignoring the dramatic summary, I won't be able to update as frequently as I usually do! I will try though because I don't want you to have to wait for weeks, however the reason I will go slower is because I'm doing another work similar to this about ships involving the gods(it's the previous part of this series so if you want you can check it out). Now that that's out of the way you can read what I would and wouldn't write here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6447280/chapters/17330401 . This is in general so of course it also has to be Percico. **Request away!**

 


	2. Chapter 2

Nico really though that just for once he could hold it in. Yet there he was again, alone in the darkness of night as everyone was having the time of their lives in there. He was crying and had no idea why. Who was he kidding?! He knew exactly why!

It had all began a few months ago. Quite some time had passed since the giant war and everything seemed perfect. People respected him, he had friends, he had a boyfriend and he was free to be himself. It had seemed too good to be true and it had been. Will was good for Nico. His presence kept the darkness at bay or so the Italian had thought! He had really enjoyed pretending to be a hippy, watching sitcoms with the son of Apollo, listening to him sing, taking walks with him... but that's all it was-pretend! He was dark! He liked sad or deadly music, tight, dark clothes, horror films... and all Will had really been doing was suppressing that. And one day it had come back to bite him in the ass! Fights had began to occur. The blond had been afraid that the son of Hades could revert back to his old self so he had become super strict when it came to Nico trying to express his dark personality. So the two had had serious arguments regarding emo clothing, horror films, metal music... Nico had tried not to rebel, fearing that Will could be right but he couldn't stop his powers which the healer had also tried to suppress. During one of their fights the Ghost King had lost control and shot his boyfriend with a ray of darkness. That day he had seen a different emotion in the blond's eyes, one he had never seen there before. Instead of the happiness and joy that had usually been there. All he had been getting from those blue orbs at that moment had been fear! Will's golden skin had lost its color, his hairs had stood on ends and he was trembling. Will was afraid of him!

Nico had tried his best to apologize and make it up to Will, but the healer had insisted that they had needed a break. And that hadn't been the worst part. The news had spread quickly and it seemed like the entire world had been trying to comfort him, date him, make him feel bad.. He felt like he was being watched 24/7 which had ultimately led to him avoiding people, trying so hard to blend in so much he would become invisible.

Hazel had noticed this and vowed to help him get through it. He sincerely doubted she could do a single thing that would make him feel better but he wanted to believe so desperately. She had invited him to this party saying there would be the seven and a few other people which he pushed himself into accepting. And then when he got there he discovered what a few other people actually meant! Half of New Rome was there! They were all having fun, dancing, drinking, chatting and he just stood there like the awkward, weird emo boy he was. His body seemed frozen, cold sweat was running down his forehead and his eyes searched for a place to hide. There were just so many people, so many voices, such loud music and flashy visual effect, it was all too much for him. The place was so crowded and there was so little personal space that it made him feel crowded, as if he was suffocating, as if everyone had circled him. His heart pounded rapidly in his chest, ready to burst out. He ran out though the door, trying to catch his breath and he had been there ever since.

"Neeks"- he heard a familiar voice. It was Percy and he was holding a glass of rum.

"What are you doing out here?"- asked the green eyed boy.

"I can ask you the same! And that's like your 4th drink tonight, are you OK?"- asked the son of Hades.

"I'm trying to drown my sorrows!"- replied the sea prince.

"Sweet! Mine know how to swim."- said the Italian.

"You wanna go first or should I?"- asked the son of Poseidon.

"Be my guest!"- Nico decided lifelessly.

"Well, I don't know who I am anymore! I can figure out wars but not my life. I broke up with Annabeth as normal life showed us how incompatible we are. I don't know what I want to do, what I wanna work, what I wanna study, what I want in a partner... You?"- explained the older demigod, taking a sip of rum.

"Well, my boyfriend turned out to be too controlling despite having good intentions and my powers rebelled and attacked him and I've been getting strong anxiety attacks ever since."- the son of Hades responded. 

"Why do you think that is?"- asked the green eyed boy getting only silence from the Italian.

"You need this more than I!"- Percy concluded, giving Nico the rum. The younger demigod drank it all in one gulp.

"What are we gonna do? How are we gonna get out of this?"- asked the Ghost King.

"We're not. We're gonna wake up with one spectacular hangover tomorrow, pretend we know what we're doing and live in the moment."- said the sea prince displaying a bottle of rum from Gods know where.

"I like that plan!"- smirked the Italian.

 .....a few drink later....

Nico and Percy entered the Hades cabin giggling and dizzy.

"Hey Neeks how did we get here?"- asked the son of Poseidon, laughing like a hyena.

"How should I know? Shadow thingy, something and poof! Hey what a nice bed!"- replied the Ghost King falling to the floor.

"Ouch! Bad bed!"- said the Italian.

"Neeks that's no bed, that's... well I don't know what that is! Hey, what's that?"- asked the raven haired as something shiny got his attention.

"Chains"- the Italian responded, crawling his way back to a standing position.

"What do you do with them?"- asked the sea prince, intrigued.

"Tie people up to the bed and fuck them."-the Italian said bluntly.

"Can I try?"- the sea prince giggled.

..........

In no time Percy found himself all tied up. He was lying on hi back with all his limbs chained to the headboard.

"Now can we have sex?"- he asked.

"Yeah, but we forgot to get rid of your clothes. I'll jut rip them off!"- decided the son of Hades and turned the other boy's clothes to shreds before shedding his own.

"Um Nico what is sex?"- asked the green eyed boy confused.

"I think it has something to do with spanking, licking butt and putting a penis inside, moving and hitting some spot. So Percy ready to get spanked?"- smirked the Italian, slapping the pale butt cheeks hard, making the older boy whimper. He continued laying hard smacks on the heart shaped ass, making it red as a cherry, reducing the sea prince to a sweating, whimpering mess. The skin on his rare became so sensitive, even the slightest breeze made it tingle. Before the raven haired could even register what was happening the other demigod had buried his face in between his cheeks and was French kissing his hole. Percy felt the warm, moist tongue enter him and challenge his walls, making them more wet, slick and relaxed. He let out a 'manly' whine. He was disappointed when the skilled muscle felt his insides but almost screamed when the younger boy's thick, veiny member popped his cherry. The bed creaked against the floor as the son of Hades rammed into Percy, making the latter almost lose his voice to whimpers and yelps. Then all of a sudden Nico had located the sea prince's sweet spot and rammed into it, making Percy moan deeply as everything around him spun, whether from the assault on his prostate or the alcohol.

"Harder! Faster!"- He ordered, making Nico pick up the pace and constantly hit his g-spot.

Tears came out of his eyes and sweat evaporated from his skin as he approached his orgasm. He came all over his stomach. Nico joined him moments later as he felt the older demigod's cheeks clenching in on him. He spilled his warm load deep inside the raven haired boy.

 

..........

The Ghost King woke up the next morning with a splitting headache. He went under the blanket but then his back touched another warm body. The memories of the previous night came back to him, causing him leap out. He saw Percy, thank the Gods unchained who was also waking up.

"Ugh, what the fuck?! Neeks! What...? Did we...?"- asked the sea prince, confused.

"Oh, we did!"- replied the son of Hades. Just then the door opened. The two tilted their head to see Will, who looked like he had seen a ghost.

"What the Hades?!"- he blurted out.

"Will this..."- Nico had no idea what to say.

"You've been begging me for so long to forgive you and when I start to come around this is what you do?!"- the blond basically yelled at Nico who stood like a guilty kid which the son of Poseidon didn't like.

"Hey! It's because of you that he's more reserved than ever!"- Percy yelled back.

"You shut up!"- said the son of Apollo.

"And you leave!"- snarked the raven haired, getting his boxers on.

"Oh you want a piece of me, Jackson?!"- Will asked aggressively.

"Bring it, Solace!"- yelled the sea prince and both engaged in a violent battle. Nico was completely frozen, he had no idea what to do. Percy was pinned on the floor by Will but being more skilled quickly turned things around and threw the blond off him with his feet, sending him a few feet away. The healer was back on his feet quite fast but too late as the older demigod pinned him to the wall. He tried to punch Percy in the jaw and gain the upper hand but the green eyed boy blocked his move and hit him in his guts with his knee before throwing him across the room. Marching with heavy footsteps towards the healer, Percy looked ready to eradicate him. Blue eyes full of fear, Will realized how close to the door he was and quickly ran out.

"You okay?"- The son of Poseidon asked turning to Nico who's breathing had just gotten back to normal/

"Percy what did we do?! We are horrible people!"- replied the Ghost King.

"No! We are broken, so very broken!"- Percy corrected him.

"I have to admit if Will had hurt you I would have buried him!"- said the Italian.

"Then I guess we can be broken together"- proposed the older demigod.

"I'd like that!"- Nico said before getting the kiss he had dreamed about since he had been 10.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys wanna let you know that your your requests have been accepted, regardless if I had replied or not.


	3. Chapter 3

It was so awkward. Nico and the son of Poseidon had been in the same car for what felt like an hour going to camp and none of them had said a word. Nico knew he would be quiet especially when the definition of eye candy was sitting right next to him. But what about Percy? What was going on in that pretty head of his? 

The Ghost King didn't get a lot of time to ponder that before a flaming dodgeball entered through the roof. Both demigods leaped out the doors.

"Percy Jackson!"- a voice that the sea prince knew all too well yelled.

"Joe Bob, is that you? I swear you weren't this ugly the last time!"- the older demigod responded slyly, infuriating the giant. He shot a fireball at Percy but the boy was easily able to dodge it.

"It's not just your looks, your skills have also become crap!"- smirked Percy. That enraged Joe Bob so much he launched himself towards the son of Poseidon, carrying a flaming dodgeball in his hands. Realizing that the green eyed boy had not expected this, Nico grabbed his sword and leaped in front of Percy, effectively stabbing Joe Bob in the gut. Unfortunately as the giant disappeared the flaming dodgeball fell directly on Nico's thigh. The deafening scream the Italian emitted made Percy's heart hurt as if it had been stabbed.

..........

 What had made Nico's pain ease hadn't been the ointment, the ambrosia or the nectar, it had been the fact that the sea prince had taken off his shirt, picked him up and carried him in his arms to camp. If touching Percy's muscles had made him so hard he had forgotten about the agonizing pain he wondered what effect the older boy's fun parts would have on him. He was then pulled out of his thoughts by said boy entering his cabin.

"I brought you an ice pack!"- said the raven haired.

"Um, thanks!"- said the son of Hades taking the cold bag and applying it to his thigh.

"You need anything else?"- Percy asked.

"Nothing comes to... Wait! Are you gonna try to babysit me?"- asked the Italian.

"Yup!"- the sea prince nodded.

"Please, don't!"- the Ghost King pleaded.

"Not gonna happen, Neeks! I got you into this, I'm gonna get you out!"- Percy replied determinedly. 

Great, how was Nico gonna hide his boner?

..........

It had been two hard weeks! Two hard week where the son of Hades had to pretend to go to the bathroom as frequently as possible without making Percy suspicious so he could jerk off. He felt kinda guilty. Percy was there for him 24/7 bringing him food, cleaning his cabin, checking up on him, making sure he wasn't bored, he had even learned to play Mythomagic. Nico wished it could last forever. But so did Percy apparently. Nico was trying and failing to convince him that he was fine. At first he thought it was Percy being Percy but a few days ago even the Apollo cabin had told him that the Italian was fine and he still didn't wanna hear it. Looks like Nico needed to do some investigating before the sea prince spoils him rotten.

..........

"Hey Neeks, I brought snacks!"- said the son of Poseidon as he entered the cabin with a plate of mini sandwiches. He then heard the younger demigod mumble in his sleep so he tiptoed to the nightstand to leave the sandwiches. He had planned on leaving afterwards but something distracted him, that something being Nico peaceful, angelic face. He swore if he could spend every day of his life watching the Ghost King sleep he wouldn't complain.

"Percy...I ...don't ...need ...babysitter!"- the dark eyed boy said in his sleep.

"Neeks if only I could tell you the real reason I've been spending so much time with you. If only I could find the right words to say I love you and then kiss you."- the sea prince said to himself.

"That didn't sound bad to me!"- the Italian replied, opening his eyes.

"You were awake this whole time!"- Percy exclaimed in shock.

"I had to figure out what was going on one way or another. Percy did you really mean what you said?"- asked the younger boy.

"Neeks I don't think the Giant war was as cruel as suppressing the need to jump your bones!"- replied the son of Poseidon.

"Then stop!"- Nico said.

"What?"- Percy asked, confused. 

"I've been in love with you since I was 10 so please take off your clothes and ravish me!"- the Ghost king demanded. The older boy didn't have to be be told twice. He ripped the Italian's clothes to shreds and pushed their lips together. Nico melted into the kiss like butter. There was a part of him that wanted the world to end at that moment since he was afraid it wasn't real. Time flew as the sea prince's tongue explored his mouth and soon they were both panting, trying to catch their breaths after separating. The son of Hades noticed that Percy had somehow taken off his clothes during the kiss. He forgot to ask how due to the fact that his crush was standing in front of him naked. Obsidian black eyes scanned the muscular body until they reached the 8,5 inch, thick rod. 

"Whoa, Percy how's that gonna fit inside me?"- asked the Ghost King, worried. 

"If you don't want it I can get dressed."- replied the son of Poseidon.

"Don't you dare!"- Nico threatened, getting on his knees. He took the tip of his lover's cock in and after tasting the salty member he wanted more. He greedily took the length into his mouth, inch by inch until his nose was buried in the older demigod's pubes. Percy was letting out wanton moans and trusting his hips forward encouraging Nico to keep up the blowjob. His dick was moist and hard as steel. He would have came right there and then if the Italian hadn't pulled out.

The Ghost King then lied down on the bed, on his back, his legs spread, his feet in the air, exposing his tight, pink entrance to the sea prince which was stuffed with a thick, black plug. Looks like Nico wasn't as innocent as he seemed. Percy removed the toy from his lover's hole, getting a whine from Nico and ram his length inside causing a silly look on the Italian's face. He yelped as the older boy began moving, trusting in and out of him with the speed of a race horse. A pain turned into pleasure Nico began emitting deep moans, loud enough for the whole camp to hear. His prostate felt like it was on fire as the tip of Percy's cock kept smashing into it as frequently as physically possible, reducing Nico to a moaning, sweaty mess. He didn't last long and came untouched, after which he fell unconscious. Nevertheless his ass tightened around the sea prince making him erupt inside him.

Not really sure what to do Percy pulled out and lay down next to the Italian, pulling the cover over their naked bodies. They would figure out thing once they wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! I'm so sorry for the slow updating but I had a ton of schoolwork and a ton of drama in my life. Thankfully it's mostly resolved so I should be able to update more frequently. I will do all your request, I just don't know when they'll be done but once they are I will let you know.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bold-text message

**...so what are you wearing?-Nico**

**Nico, seriously?! I'm in class!-Percy**

**So you're not doing anything important!-Nico**

**Not funny Neeks, you're gonna give me a boner!-Percy**

That's when the bell rang. Percy got up and went to get his history book from his locker.

"What were you doing in Mrs. Shepard's class Perseus, texting your fake boyfriend?"- grinned Bryce aka the biggest jerk to ever live who wanted to get in Percy's pants.

"Go away Bryce!"- said the sea green eyed boy, picking up his book and heading to class.

"Come on Jackson! Both you and I know that the picture you showed everyone is of some model. But you don't need to worry because you have your own sexy devil right here!"- smirked the bully.

"Get lost Lawrence!"- said Percy, entering the classroom.

..........

**I really gotta come to your school sometime!- Nico**

**I don't blame anyone for not believing me! If someone told me that I would go on a vacation in Italy and meet a gorgeous guy that I'm gonna have a long distance relationship with I wouldn't have believed it either. And to be even more unbelievable things happened so fast! I can't believe we did it after knowing each other for only 2 weeks.- Percy**

**Who cares what they think?! We've been together for 8 months where we got to know each other pretty well.- Nico**

**I know! I just wish Bryce took a hint!-Percy**

.....a week later.....

The cold wind blew as Percy was walking home from school, enjoying the view of the heavenly white snow covering the ground underneath. With his knit hat and scarf he was almost unrecognizable and Bryce just had to be the one to recognize him!

"So Jackson, you ready for that date?"- smirked the taller boy.

"Go away Bryce, you're ruining my walk!"- Percy replied, annoyed.

"Oh come on!"- Bryce pleaded but he managed to do it in a very arrogant manner.

"I have a boyfriend!"- the raven haired pointed out.

"Why don't you stop it and I'll give you what your fake boyfriend can't!"- the bully replied, slapping Percy's butt.

"That's it you crossed the line, Lawrence!"- Percy yelled.

"Yeah?! What are you gonna do about it, Perseus?"- asked Bryce, pining Percy to a wall. The sea green eyed boy's heart was beating a thousand a minute, cold sweat was running down his forehead, his hairs stood on ends. He had never been that frightened in his life. It was dusk, there was no-one around and Bryce was considerably bigger than him. The haughty grin on the bully's face soon turned into something that could have caused Percy to have a stroke. Bryce was leaning in, trying to kiss him. The raven haired closed his eyes as felt the pungent smell of Bryce's breath.

Then a few moments later he felt the bigger boy's arms being abruptly removed from him. Percy opened his eyes and what he saw mad his heart go even faster but out of joy. It was Nico and he had punched Bryce and was now threatening him with a dagger.

"Ever come near him again and I'll geld you!"- said the dark eyed boy.

Percy saw a very different side of Bryce that day. He saw a coward, a chicken that ran away in fear.

"Nico?! How? Wh..."- the green eyed boy stood confused.

"Ciao amore and surprise! I've been planning this for a while and was hoping we'd run into each other in front of your school but I was a bit late so I tracked your phone. I'm glad I did, if I were a moment late..."- explained the Italian.

"Let's not talk about that!"- demanded Percy.

..........

Sally went out to dinner with a colleague that evening so Percy and Nico had the apartment all to themselves. They were cuddling on Percy's bed, drinking hot chocolate when the green eyed boy decided he wanted more. 

"Neeks, when Bryce had me pinned to that wall I could only think about one thing - how I wanted you to be my first!"- said the green eyed boy.

"Percy, are you sure?"- asked the Italian.

"100%"

Nico kissed him in response. Percy felt like everything in the world was right at that moment. He felt right in place in the other boy's embrace. Nico's talented tongue explored his warm, moist cavern until they ran out of air. The Italian took off his clothes revealing his 9,5 inch cock. The green eyed boy stood frightened, shocked, amazed and excited. He was out of his clothes in less than a second and lubing up Nico's masterpiece. He stoked the veiny, condom-covered member slow and firmly making Nico emit a few moans in the process. Simultaneously, the Italian had put a generous amount of the slick substance on his fingers and was working on Percy's virgin hole. The green eyed boy felt like he was in heaven. If the prep felt like that the thought of how the actual thing would be had his dick throbbing. Once he felt comfortable with the dark eyed boy's four digits inside him he pulled off and slowly impaled himself on the giant rod. Once he was properly seated on his boyfriend's cock Nico wrapped his arms around his waist and began moving. He thrust upwards into the hungry hole. As first the raven haired let out a few yelps but as he felt his prostate being assaulted by his lover's member he was send into full ecstasy. His mind lost the ability to create coherent thoughts, his dick was painfully hard and his body was glistening of sweat. 

"More! Harder! Faster!"- he ordered. Happy to comply, Nico began ramming into him, making sure to hit the sweet spot as frequently as possible. Percy still wanted more and began greedily moving his hips up and down, arousing the Italian. The way Percy's walls selfishly constricted his cock was enough to make Nico blow his load. His hands stroked Percy's member, making him cum as well.

The two froze in time like that for a few moment, panting like they had been running for their lives. 

"I love you!"- said Percy after climbing off the other boy's dick.

"Ti amo anch'io!"- replied the olive skinned boy, wrapping an arm around his lover's naked body.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Not historically accurate

It was an important day for the kingdoms of Epirus and Corinth. The Romans grew stronger by day and it was important that the Greeks stuck together otherwise they would be enslaved. This is why that day King Poseidon Bacchiadou of Corinth, legacy of his namesake had asked King Hades Αiakidou of Epirus and descendant of the death god to meet with him. Both emperors were in the throne room of Poseidon's palace negotiating.

"Why have you summoned me King Poseidon?"- asked Hades.

"King Hades, I fear the Romans are becoming too strong, at this rate King Octavian will conquer Hellas with ease unless we stand united!"- replied the other king.

"What do you suggest?"- wondered the ruler of Epirus.

"A union between our kingdoms, sealed by a royal marriage. I understand your son, prince Nikos is yet to be engaged so I offer my youngest son Perseus as his consort."- explained Poseidon.

"With all do respect, my son is the heir to the throne so I can't have him married to another male. He needs to have children and continue the family line."- said Hades.

"I understand but as a descendant of the lord of the sea my Perseus is able to produce children even with those of his own gender."- explained the emperor of Corinth.

"I'll have to consult the oracle of the Nekromanteion!"- decided Hades.

"I'm certain you'll make the right decision!"- smiled Poseidon.

.....years later.....

Perseus had grown into a handsome 12 year old with a moderately athletic built, smooth, golden skin, emerald doe eyes and silky, raven black hair. That day along with his father, he was being driven in the royal chariot to the kingdom of Epirus. He wore a white linen chiton that went almost to his knees, underneath a blue silk chlamys fastened with a golden broach matching the cuff bracelets around his wrists, his leather sandals and the laurel wrath around his head. Physically he looked ready but mentally he was a nervous wreck. Who could blame him? He was about to meet his future husband. A million thoughts were going through his head at a fraction of a second.

After several hours they had arrived at King Hades' palace. They were warmly welcomed with a feast and given rooms to rest until finally, the time came for the two princes to meet. They were taken to the luscious garden filled with vast vegetation thanks to queen Nestis.

In contrast to Perseus, prince Nikos was petit, slim and scrawny. He had chocolate colored hair that went to his shoulders and obsidian colored eyes. He was 2 years younger than Perseus and wore a black chiton with a gold,  Greek meander pattern on the edges, fastened by a golden rope/belt.

...........

King Hades was amused which wasn't something you'd see everyday. But how could he resist when his son had been going on and on about how nice and lovely the Corinthian prince had been? The king had not seen his son this happy since the time he had gotten him the golden skull necklace he refused to take off. Looks like for the next few days the whole kingdom of Epirus would be listening about how Perseus had ridden a ship, or taken care of horses or learned to sword fight. Looks like the green eyed boy had left quite the impression.

...........

Poseidon was concerned. His son had been quiet about his first impression of prince Nikos so the king decided to ask him directly.

"Perseus, my on, did you not get along with prince Nikos?"- he asked.

"Dad it's not that I think he's bad or something but he wore a skull around his neck and talked about how the priests at their temples talked to ghosts and he's afraid of horses! That boy is weird."- replied the raven haired boy.

"Perseus, the dead are honored in Epirus more than anywhere else in Hellas and you had avoided horses too until I taught you how to ride one. I only ask that you give him a chance because if this doesn't work a lot of people could suffer."- signed the emperor.

"Yes, father!"- Perseus said heavily.

......5 years later.....

Perseus felt like his heart was gonna burst at any second. He was about to see prince Nikos for the second time in his life. The first time he hadn't been charmed by the boy but not that he was aware of what was at stake, he prayed to every god out there that he changes his mind about his fiance. Then the prince of Epirus entered the throne room and the green eyed boy's jaw dropped. Nikos had grown up into a dashing 15 year old. He was still on the shorter and slimmer side but in no way bony, he was actually quite toned.

"Hello prince Perseus I hope you haven't forgotten about me! Why don't I show you around while our fathers discuss their issues?"- said the Epirian prince and they were on their way.

..........

Perseus was astonished! He would have never though the scrawny, awkward kid he had men years ago would turn into such an amazing teen. He had shown him around the kingdom, taken him on a mini cruise, challenged him to a sword fight and even got him a new necklace- a gold square with a sapphire horse engraved in it. The prince of Corinth was having the time of his life and was glad he had given Nikos a chance. He really wanted to get to know him better. But all that's fun is short-lasting as the green eyed boy learned at dinner with the royal family of Epirus. 

"I'm glad you boys had fun today which makes this so hard to say but nothing is certain yet!"- Hades said uncomfortably.

"But King Hades, what about our deal?"- asked the King of Corinth.

"King Poseidon, let me explain. The prince of Delphi also wishes to wed my son. King Apollo assures me that there would be a way for them to have children. I don't want to disrespect out deal and be on bad terms with the kingdom of Corinth but we also have an amazing cooperation with Delphi which I don't want to risk so I can see only one solution. If anyone wants to marry my son, they'll have to prove themselves."- explained the King of Epirus.

"I'm in!"- Percy spat before his father could react. He had just developed a bond with Nikos, he couldn't bare to lose him, especially to prince William Phalaikou of Delphi who though the world spun around his blond curls. 

...........

Prince Nikos couldn't help but smile at the though of having two men fighting over him. There was a time in his life where he had though no-one would ever like him and he would die alone but he couldn't think about that at the moment. His brain was too busy from excitement which is probably why he hadn't noticed that someone was hiding on his balcony until said person had hit him on the head, knocking him out-cold.

The next thing he saw when he opened his eyes again was horrifying! He was chained to a brick wall in a dark, windowless room. But it was neither the darkness,nor the confinedness that was making Nico's hair stand on ends. It was the fact that in front of him stood king Octavian, the bastard in the flesh.

..........

It was an unimaginable day in the kingdom of Epirus. King Hades was organizing search parties, the peasants kept their eyes open, the royal guards endured the wrath of their ruler for doing a lousy job and were constantly on their feet looking for the prince, queen Nestis was weeping in the royal chambers and king Apollo had arrived at the palace of Epirus and was quarreling with Poseidon. They were both accusing each other of kidnapping prince Nikos. In that entire mess no-one had noticed that Perseus had sneaked into Nikos' room. The Corinthian prince had searched the entire chamber and was able to find a clue. It was a golden ring with some words engraved in it. The raven haired couldn't understand what it said but he knew it was in Latin and the ring itself was pure gold, meaning it couldn't belong to just anyone. Then it hit him. A marriage between Nikos and either William or Perseus would threaten King Octavian which is why it would be in his best interest to make the Epirian prince vanish.

Realizing what was going on the green eyed boy grabbed his sword and ran out. He went to the shore and prayed to the lord of the sea for help. His wish was granted and a dolphin emerged form the sea. Confidently, the prince of Corinth hopped on and rode the gracious creature which dashed through the gentle waves with the divine speed of the sea god himself. In a matter of hours the raven haired was on the shore of the Apennine peninsula where a majestic, black stallion was waiting for him.

..........

Prince Perseus was at the Roman palace in no time. He had been able to get on the inside thanks to his short chiton which greatly resembled a Roman servant's toga. Having grown up learning everything he could about the Romans in case of a war he understood the others whispering about a new slave and he saw the mad man himself, king Octavian. He was a tall blond, pale man in his late 20s whose cold, blue eyes pierced through the souls of others. Perseus noticed that every once in a while the king would get a bronze key and go to the slave quarters. He was sure that prince Nikos had to be there so he decided he would bust him out under the cover of night.

Having spend the whole day as a servant, the Corinthian prince was relieved at nightfall. He had been pretending to wash and fold the king's clothing earlier and snatched the key in the process. 

...........

Prince Nikos had spent the entire day killing himself on the inside. He missed his family, he missed his suitor, he missed his future subjects and he had to deal with those lethal, icy orbs every few hours. He had only been given a piece of bread and water so he was starving and shivering from the lack of fire in the cold, dark chamber. That's when he heard the doors open. An undepictable figure ran to him, making his heart race as cold sweat ran down his forehead.

"Nikos, it's me, Perseus!"- the green eyed boy said, making the other sight in relief. The moment he was freed from the chain he hugged his suited tightly, not wanting to ever be separated from him again. Sadly the Corinthian had to pull away but not before feeling the younger boy's lips against his own. They fit together so perfectly that for a moment they forgot where they were and melted into the warm, passionate kiss.

"We gotta move fast!"- said Perseus and they ran out. Unfortunately, the door had slammed behind them loud enough to awaken the guards. 

...........

Even with the blessing of the sea god, the black horse was eventually tired out and all of Rome knew by then that prince Nikos had escaped. The two Greeks hopped off the exhausted animal and ran towards the shore but they froze in their tracks as all of a sudden they were at the edge of a cliff. They could hear at least 3 sets of fast footsteps behind them. Looks like they would have to fight their way out. Handing Nikos a dagger they hid behind some bushes, hoping it would give them them the element of surprise. They saw three large, muscular men that could easily move a mountain. One went to look over the cliff and that's when the boys acted. Perseus grabbed a rock and hit the guy on the back of his head, making him fall off before both boys jumped out of the bushes and began fighting with the other two. They were strong brutes but they were nowhere near as swift and agile as the two princes who practically danced around them, dodging their attacks. Perseus was able to trick the man as he tried to slash him with his sword by using his hand to stop the attack and stabbing him with his own sword. Nico on the other hand fought dirty by kicking the man in the balls and then slashing his neck. What the two boys hadn't noticed was now close they were to the edge of the cliff. 

The brute that had been knocked down from it had been climbing up and grabbed Nico from behind.

"What are you gonna do now princesses?"- the ugly man grinned evily. 

Not knowing what to do, Percy suddenly heard something which made him smirk. He dashed to Nico, ripping him from the Roman's arms to whose surprise they leaped into the sea.

..........

Perseus and Nikos had arrived at the shore of Epirus, riding dolphins early in the morning. Once they explained what had happened Hades had called for two things: a meeting of the kings of all Hellenic Kingdoms where relationships would hopefully be strengthened and maybe more engagements would be made and a wedding. Perseus had more than proved himself worthy of being Nikos' consort.

Three days later and Perseus was officially Epirian royalty. There was a great feast in both Kingdoms but the princes retired early to their bedroom. Perseus gave his husband a peck on the lips before throwing him onto their gigantic bed. Landing on the soft mattress the younger boy spread his legs as Perseus climbed on top. 

"Eager aren't we?"- teased the green eyed prince, making his lover blush.

"Wanna be round with our baby so badly, don't you?"- asked the raven haired, making Nikos nod as he drooled over his husband's ripped muscles. Perseus smirked and put some olive oil on his fingers. His hand found its way to the younger boy's incredibly tight pucker.

"Whoa! I'm your first, aren't I?- asked the Corinthian, noticing the force with which Nikos' walls constricted around his finger.

"I've been saving it for you"- the younger one admitted, making Perseus grin with pride. He continued to push in more digits in hopes of stretching his lover but it was like trying to turn a rock into goo. In the process he got a melody moans out of the younger boy which to his ears was the best hymn he had ever heard. Once he noticed that Nikos' body as no longer seeing him as an intruder he oiled up his massive 11 inches long, 6 in girth phallus. Now Nikos looked as if he'd gazed into the eyes of Medusa. He hadn't noticed how well endoved his husband was and was now holding onto the headboard for dear life as Perseus masterpiece tore him in half. He screamed as the gigantic member entered him and began panting worse than the day before when they had been running for their lives. 

After a few minutes of barely adjusting, Nikos felt his lover's thrusts. He moaned loud enough to awaken everyone at the palace but it wasn't his fault, Perseus was ramming into him like an angry bull. His movements alone were enough to reduce the entire palace to ruins and it was impossible for a giant monster like Perseus' to miss his husband's sweet stop which was on fire. Nico literally felt like he was in Elysium. He would have to learn to walk all over again but he didn't care. Instead he locked his feet around Perseus' waist trying to take in every inch of the godlike cock. One more hit of the colossal, hairy balls against his ass cheeks and Nikos came untouched, becoming even tighter around the Corinthian. Perseus blew oceans of his seed deep inside his lover making him look already pregnant.

Pulling out the white, thick, warm liquid began oozing out along with some blood but Perseus got a golden plug and inserted it in his lover's ass. The younger boy looked like he had been ran over by a horse. Tears were coming out of his eyes, his hair looked like a hedgehog and his skin was still trying to return to its normal color. His blurry vision soon faded away as he entered the realm of Hypnos, resting his head on his husband's chest.

    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Nestis is a nickname of Persephone that I used so I don't copy the gods entirely  
> *Perseus heard dolphins in the sea


	6. Chapter 6

Nico was patiently waiting in front of Percy's apartment building. The son of Poseidon was suppose to meet him there and as usual he was late. Then he heard a loud, ear-piercing car horn. It was coming from a cyan colored Peugeot 206. The front window opened to reveal the sea prince on the driver's seat. 

"You made my ears blow up, kelp brain!"- yelled the son of Hades.

"Sorry! You like my new ride?"- asked Percy.

"New? Why have you bought a car that not being manufactured anymore?"- wondered the Ghost King.

"I needed a car and it fit my budget and my color preferences."- explained the green eyed boy.

"Why didn't you tell me? I could have asked my father for money."- replied the Italian.

"Asking Hades for money for me?! No! Now get in!"- said the son of Poseidon.

"Do I have to?"- whined Nico.

"Oh come on! I have food to last us a week and tents, it's a warm summer, let's go on a road trip!"- Percy pleaded with kitten eyes, making the other boy role his eyes and climb in.

"You wanna  drive?"- asked the sea prince, grinning like an idiot.

"Don't know how to"- the Italian responded.

"What?! Seriously?"- asked Percy, surprised.

"Never needed to, I have shadow travel and Jules Albert."- pointed out the son of Hades.

"Then looks like we're gonna have fun teaching you to drive!"- said the sea prince enthusiastically, making Nico slap his forehead.

.........

For the next few ours all that Nico could remember was Percy yelling: "Hands at 9 and 3!", "Eyes on the road!", "Brake, brake, brake!". That was at least until the car began slowing down and stopped in the middle of the Sonoran desert.

"Um, what happened?"- wondered the Ghost King.

"Looks like we're stuck here for the night!"- said the son of Poseidon, closing the hood.

"What?! No way, I'm shadow traveling us back home!"- decided the Italian.

"Oh, come on Neeks, where's your sense of adventure! We have tents, we have food, there's a waterhole nearby, why not take advantage of it?"- replied Percy.

"I can think of a few reasons: 1) boiling hot desert days, 2) freezing cold desert nights, 3) spiders, 4) scorpions, 5) snakes, 6) lizards, 7)bugs, 8) mosquitoes, 9)cacti, 10) no bathrooms... Do I need to continued?"- snarked the son of Hades.

"Don't be such a baby Nico! Help me set up the tent!"- the sea prince responded.

"Wait! Tent! As in singular?"- Nico pointed out.

..........

It had been horrible! By horrible Nico hadn't meant Percy's snoring, the weird sound nature made at night, the fact that he had been sleeping on the ground and that there had been most definitely insects in the tent. No, by horrible he'd meant that he had been sleeping next to the person he wanted to be just a few inches closer. He had even though about hugging the sea prince and using the cold of the desert night as an excuse but he would have only been fooling himself so he had decided against it. 

It was even worse when he woke up! He saw Percy coming out in his briefs out of the waterhole. He had to pretend to still be asleep till his erection went away. He actually ended up falling asleep again. By the time he woke up it was noon. He walked out groggy as Clovis to find the same sight in front of his eyes: Percy, shirtless, this time working on the car. The Fates were cruel!

"Hey Neeks, I used an IM to call Leo! He told me how to fix the car! I made some eggs and sausages for breakfast. Eat and we'll get going!"- said the son of Poseidon. What he saw on his plate made Nico hate hate the Fates even more! The sausage, eggs and some mayo were positioned in a way that resembled a penis. That was it! The on of Hades got angry and when Nico gets angry is when things happen! He dashed to the sea prince and pulled him into a kiss. To his utter shock it took a few moments for Percy to realize what was going on but the sea prince started kissing back. That shook the Ghost king to the point where he pulled out.

"Aren't you gonna finish what you started?"- teased the green eyed boy.

"Why did you...?"- wondered the Italian.

"Why wouldn't I?"- replied the son of Poseidon.

"Don't joke! Percy I like you!"- Nico admitted.

"Neeks, I'm not joking! I can't say I think of you that way but I'm open to the possibility. I would like to try this!"- Percy said.

"OK!"- replied the olive skinned demigod awkwardly. Percy chucked and kissed him. The older boy's hands traveled through Nico's torso down to his butt and began caressing it, making the Italian melt into the kiss. He proceeded to take off the younger boy's shirt before laying him on the hood of the car. 

"Should we?"- Nico asked concerned.

"Sex too soon will only be a problem if we make it one!"- replied the sea prince with confidence.

"I meant should we do it on top of the hood, considering the fact that you just fixed it!"- Nico clarified.

"Well if it breaks we get to spend more time together!"- smirked the son of Poseidon, tugging off the rest of the Italian's clothes before shedding his jeans. He flipped Nico so that the Ghost king was lying on his stomach while he had access to his hole. He began to prep the son of Hades, but the boy stopped him.

"Go directly in! I'm not as innocent as you think."- Nico- grinned, making Percy's cock throb. The sea prince thrust right in getting a whimper from the Italian. He began ramming his cock into the tight, warm hole, making Nico hiss as he felt Percy's balls against his ass. The moment his prostate got hit he let out a moan that could only be described with the word harmonious. The world began spinning around him and he lost consciousness. 

What woke him up was the sensation of a hands-free orgasm. He then felt his pink pucker constricting around the other boy's thick dick milking him off his seed.

"Who Neeks! You're amazing!"- commented the son of Poseidon.

"You ain't too bad yourself! Now let's get going so this can actually be done in the bedroom where it's suppose to!"- snarked the olive skinned demigod, gathering his clothes, making Percy roll his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this! I' pretty sure it's not my best work and sorry for not updating in so long, I've been going through some personal stuff(still am)!


End file.
